RUBY
by angelic-bitch
Summary: TxOC Aaron's sister Ruby comes 2 town. Tyler sees them together and thinks she’s just one of Aaron's random girls. His hate 4 Aaron makes him lash out at her and say something hurtful. Big mistake. He starts to fall for her, but will she ever forgive him?
1. Chapter 1: Tyler's Mistake

**Hey Guys, yep I'm starting another fanfic even though I haven't finished the others. I can't help it. Tell me what you think...**

Aaron and Ruby were in her new room unpacking her things.

"Geez Rube, how much shit do you own?"

"Just shut up and unpack" Ruby laughed.

They sat in silence for a while, this wasn't normal because when Ruby was with people she was comfortable with, you couldn't shut her up. He could tell she was nervous.

"Everything will be fine now sis, no one will dare say or do anything to you here"

Ruby didn't say anything for a while.

"What makes you so sure?" she almost whispered

"Because I won't fucking let them, that's why".

Ruby laughed.

"It'll be different, I promise!"

"You don't know that Aaron, I can't hide what I am. People are mean..." she started to protest, but he cut her off.

" You can't hide what you are? Fucking hell Rube, you're talking as if you have a disease ". He hated when she put herself down like that.

"I'm fat Aaron, normal people don't like people like me. What they like is to spit on me or pin signs on my back saying 'kick the fat ass' or say shit like 'hey ruby show us your fat boobies'".

'_Those Fucking arseholes_' thought Aaron.

"It won't be like that here ok?" he tried to reassure her.

The truth was that Ruby was very pretty. She had wavy black hair up to her shoulders, deep chocolate brown eyes and delicious full red lips that many a male wanted to suck, bite and kiss. She was also overweight, but this didn't mean that she was any less attractive. She had just grown up in a world where it was made to seem like it did.

"I guess" she answered quietly. She turned her back to her brother and began to unpack another box. She knew she was going to cry and she didn't want him to see that.

"Hey I have this weird craving for strawberry milk, do you think you can get me some while I finish up here?" she just wanted him gone so she could let everything out.

"Sure, I'll be back in 10". He understood that she wanted to be alone.

As soon as he shut the door she collapsed on her bed and just let the tears roll. It was always better if she didn't fight it and let them come. Her mind wondered back to two years ago the day it all started.

_FLASH BACK_

_She was at her locker putting some books away when the most popular guy in school came up to her._

"_Hey Ruby" said Josh with a smile._

"_Hey" she smiled back shyly. _

_They had been partnered in Chem class a few weeks back and they had basically been flirting the whole time. She had grown up over the summer and it seemed like the boys had noticed. At this stage she had neither been popular or unpopular. But things were about to change._

"_There's a party on tonight at Luke's place you wanna come?"_

"_Sure"._

"_Cool, i'll pick you up at 9"_

_She had been so excited._

_That was of course until she got to Luke's place and after a while Josh had taken her up to one of the bedrooms and locked the door._

_At first she had thought it was kind of romantic. They were alone together and he had kissed her. Her first kiss. But then he had started to get more demanding and forceful, grabbing her tightly and putting his hands where she really didn't want him to._

"_No!" she had screamed and had pushed him away._

"_Oh come on Ruby" he had laughed._

"_Stop it, no Stop it". She pushed him again._

_The third time she pushed him he had gotten mad and jumped off the bed._

"_So this is how you want to play it huh? You flirt with me, act as if you want me, get me all excited but then you don't want to follow through?"_

"_I-I barely know you, I thought you li-liked me" she stuttered._

"_I thought you liked me too Ruby, but apparently you're a fucking cock tease. I will ruin you for this. Now get the fuck out of my friend's house". _

_Josh hadn't lied about ruining her. The very next day back at school it all started. The teasing, the taunting, the tripping, the name calling, the pushing and sometimes even the spiting or hitting. Joshes friends all did what he said as if they had no minds of their own. And the rest of the school followed because it was easier to go with the popular kids then against them. No one wanted to risk being bullied themselves. Ruby lost all her friends and the word Fat became the word she heard the most in a day._

_The funny thing is she wasn't even a little overweight. She was curvaceous and womanly. Everyone had just called her fat because Josh had._

And over those two years of being picked on she had used food as an outlet – it wasn't in her control. She had become an emotional eater and had gained weight which only made them pick on her more.

She looked up at the ceiling and wiped her tears away.

'_I'm not there anymore and I'm not alone'_ she thought. _'I can do this_'.

She got up off the bed and continued unpacking.

..................................................................................................................................................................

On his way back to the girls dorms Aaron passed two people he really hated. Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms. He really hated them, they were such pricks. All the chicks flocked over them and their friends as if they were fucking Gods, they were loaded – didn't have to work for a thing and they were arrogant. They walked around as if they owned the place. He especially hated Tyler. And because of recent events Tyler hated him just as much, possibly more.

Everyone knew what had happened, they just all knew Tyler's version. _The sooky bitch_. A few months back over the summer break Tyler had caught his girlfriend Danielle in bed with Aaron. This was true. What Tyler didn't know was that Danielle had been dating them both without either of them knowing.

For the first time Aaron had actually thought he was in love, she had somehow managed to get him to trust her. But then he had seen them together at Nicky's acting a little too friendly and his cold side came back – the one that defended him and he began to hate them both. He used his hate to hide his pain from himself and he hatched a plan to fuck them both over and show them that he didn't give a shit. And it had worked. Only he came off looking like the bad guy. But it was ok, he preferred to look like an asshole then a miserable bitch.

Aaron walked up the steps ignoring Tyler and Reid, he just wanted to get back to make sure his sister was ok. But they wouldn't let him pass.

"Drinking strawberry milk huh Aaron? You really are such a pussy" Tyler mocked as he walked in front of him blocking the way.

Tyler wasn't normally like this. He was normally shy and level headed. He normally had to pull Reid back from a fight. But since the Danielle situation, wherever Aaron was concerned, Tyler was the first in line who was up for a fight.

Aaron would have usually had a dirty come back or would have just punched him. But this was different. His sister was here and she was the main priority.

"Yeah, yeah I am" he answered to a shocked Tyler.

Tyler couldn't believe what he just heard that he let Aaron pass and go through the dormitory doors without saying anything.

Tyler and Reid were left staring at each other in shock.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Reid.

Tyler just shook his head with the most confused and angry expression on his face. He had really wanted to let off some steam by kicking the shit out of Aaron, but because of Aaron's reaction his anger just grew.

.............................................................................................................................................................

"Hey Rube, you know we should celebrate that you're here?" Aaron said as he gave her Strawberry milk.

Ruby smiled. Her brother could be really sweet.

"Sure, what do you wanna do?"

"There's this bar 'Nicky's'. We always go there"

..................................................................................................................................................................

**AT NICKY'S**

Sarah and Kate were waiting for the Sons of Ipswich at their usually table staring and Aaron Abbot and the girl he brought in with him a few tables away.

"Hey baby" Pogue said as he sat next to his girlfriend.

"What are you two staring at?" Caleb asked curiously.

Reid and Tyler were both barely listening as they sat down too, Tyler was still thinking about Aaron's weird reaction this afternoon and Reid was busy checking out anything in a skirt. But Sarah's answer made them both look up.

"Aaron and the girl he just brought in. It's so weird, when they got here he pulled out her chair for her and he hasn't touched her the whole time".

Tyler felt his blood begin to boil at the mere mention of his name.

"Tyler chill" whispered Reid.

The other's all looked at Tyler and waited for his reaction. They had all been shocked at his behaviour after everything that happened with Danielle, but now they kind of expected it.

He just looked down trying to control the rage he felt.

"Maybe she doesn't know who she's dealing with" said Reid. "She doesn't look like she's from around here".

"Hey she's coming over here" whispered Kate quickly. "We should probably warn her about him".

Kate kind of liked the drama.

Aaron had actually gone to the bathroom and Ruby was on her way to the bar to order something, anything that would calm her nerves down about starting at a new school.

On her way she was stopped by two girls who were sitting at a table with 4 guys who she honestly thought had to be male models.

'_Damn they are mighty fine' _she thought. '_Maybe it won't be so bad here'_

"Hi" said the girls in unison. Everyone was staring at her. Ruby started to feel self-conscious. _Oh God they're all so beautiful and I'm so ugly._

"Uh hi" she answered.

"Sorry I know this is kind of weird" began the blonde girl "But you know that guy you're with? He's kind of a jerk, treats girls like dirt". Sarah gave Ruby a look of sympathy and her temper flared.

_What a fucking bitch!!!!_

"I beg your pardon?" she replied her voice dripping with disdain.

"I'm so sorry, what Sarah means is that no matter what he's told you, he's just not the guy you think he is". This time the dark haired beauty spoke.

"I'm sorry what's your name" Ruby asked the two girl not trying hard to keep the anger out of her voice.

"Sarah"

"Kate"

"Ok well Sarah and Kate" Ruby began in her bitchiest voice. "I'll have you know that Aaron Abbot is probably one of the best men that I have ever known..."

But she was cut off by a very pissed off Tyler. He hated this girl whoever she was, he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Then you obviously haven't ever met anyone else" he lashed out viciously. "What did he tell you? That you're like no one he's ever been with? That he loves you? I hate to break it to you baby but Aaron Abbot usually likes his sluts to be taken already..."

"How dare you..."started Ruby he cheeks going red with anger.

This made Tyler even more mad. _She was still defending the mother fucker?_ He wanted to shut her up.

"And he usually likes them thin".

The whole table was silent as they waited for her reaction

He was successful.


	2. Chapter 2: Guilt

Ruby took a step backwards as if she had been slapped. She felt a familiar sting in her eyes, the tears were starting to form. '_Oh God, don't cry, don't cry, don't let him think he has power over you or things will be exactly like they were before'. _Ruby had never felt more aware of her weight then this moment.

"Oh my God Tyler..." Kate began to tell him off.

But he didn't need it. He knew that he had made a mistake the moment the words left his mouth. He felt unimaginable guilt as he watched the facial expressions of this girl changed from hurt to humiliated to fear. _What have I done?_ _Is this what I've become? Some whiney jerk who picks on innocent girls?_

Ruby opened her mouth in attempt to say something, anything...but she couldn't, she swallowed nervously and took a step back. _I have to get out of here._

"Excuse me" interrupted a waitress as she moved past Ruby to collect Kate and Sarah's empty glasses.

Ruby was glad for the interruption and she turned around to leave when Aaron came up to her oblivious to what had just happened.

"Hey what are you doing sis? You were supposed to get us some drinks. You wanted to calm your nerves for the first day at a new school remember? What, are you scared of Nicky?" he joked.

"Can we go?" she asked quickly. "I don't feel very well"

Aaron frowned out of concern. He was confused about what brought this on, but he agreed straight away nonetheless.

"Sure I'll get our jackets"

"I'll meet you at the car". She didn't want to stay another minute with these awful people.

Tyler watched her practically run for the door.

"Wait..." he whispered.

"Tyler I can't believe you..." Sarah began. But he ignored her and to everyone's surprise, ran after this girl whose name he didn't even know.

.............................................................................................................................................................

When he got outside he saw her standing next to Aaron's car with one hand over her eyes. He began to move quickly towards her but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her frantically wiping her tears aside trying desperately to make them stop. _Shit she's crying! I've never made anyone cry._

She hadn't noticed him yet and he wondered what his next move should be. If he went up to her now and apologised maybe she would hate him more for interrupting her in such a vulnerable state. But if he didn't say anything she would still be hurting and he would still be feeling this way.

He watched her lean against the car and put her head in her hands. Shit! _I did this to her. I'm a fucking prick_.

Before he could do anything Aaron was there comforting his little sister.

"Hey, hey, Rube what's wrong? Don't cry! Is it because you're nervous about tomorrow?" She didn't answer as she leaned into him while he wrapped his arms around her in a brotherly hug.

"Ruby listen, I promise things won't be how they were at your old school. No one is going to comment on how you look ok? Trust me, no teasing, no name-calling, no hitting, ok?"

Tyler listened in horror as he felt wave after wave of guilt wash over him.

"Can we please just go home?" she asked between sobs.

As they left Tyler made a promise to himself. _I'll find away to make this up to her tomorrow!_


	3. Chapter 3: Tyler's Tourette's Syndrome

**Oh my Gosh, thanks for all the reviews guys! I hope you like this chapter...**

Ruby felt a little safer as soon as they were in the car, that of course was until she wiped her tears away and looked out of the window. She saw the same guy who had screamed at her, he was standing quite close to their car and he was staring right at her with a look of determination. _Oh God, he looks like Josh when he's set with a plan to humiliate me. He must really hate me._ She looked away quickly and felt herself starting to panic.

"Aaron? Who are those four guys who were Nicky's?"

"Huh?"

"There were four guys there sitting with these girls, Sarah and Kate"

"Why? Did they say something to you? Please don't tell me you already have one of those girly crushes on..."

"No, no, no" interrupted Ruby, "I walked passed them and they seemed kind of, I don't know, angry, especially the one with spiky hair and blue eyes".

Aaron laughed happily.

"Did he now? Good! That's Tyler Simms, he's a jerk. The blonde one's Reid Garwin, the one with the bike is Pogue and the other one is Caleb. Stay away from them, they're all arrogant bastards who think they own the place just because their families settled here way back whenever. Besides I swear they're all fags".

Aaron laughed again but Ruby didn't join in. _Tyler Simms is the name of the guy who I have to stay away from tomorrow. I hope he's not in any of my advanced classes. _

..................................................................................................................................................................

"Asshole" Tyler yelled to no one in particular when he got back to his dorm that night.

He hadn't gone back to Nicky's; he couldn't face the others, after being such a prick. He had wondered around town in the dark for the last few hours thinking about what he had done and the person he had become since everything that had happened with Danielle.

"Stupid dickhead" he yelled to himself. He had spent the night calling himself everything under the sun that wasn't good.

"Dude I'm trying to sleep" yawned Reid as he threw a pillow at his best friend. "Either try and get some yourself, or take you and your Tourette's someplace else".

There was silence for a while.

Tyler sat on his bed and sighed.

"She's just Aaron's sister baby boy, she's probably just like him, I bet she deserved to be put in her place.

"That's bull shit Reid" Tyler snapped. "We don't even know her, we're the last people in the world who should judge someone by their family, or are you suggesting that we're just like our fathers?"

Reid sighed and turned the light on.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know, talk to her tomorrow, apologise".

"Don't beat yourself up over this man, I swear sometimes you were meant to be a chick, it's not like what you said wasn't true. She's not thin. I mean, did you check out her tits? They're fucking huge; I'd like to get me some of that!"

"Shut up!"

Tyler gritted his teeth. He didn't like his friend talking about her like that, as if she was just an object. But as he drifted off to sleep, his mind wandered to the fullness of her breasts, the depth in her almond shaped eyes and how hot she looked when her cheeks flushed red as she got angry...

**Please review it really helps...**


	4. Chapter 4: Confidence

**Hey Guys thanks for the reviews!**

Ruby hugged her books tight to her chest as she went to her first class. She liked how the class rooms were set up. They were like lecture theatres. It wasn't as if there was a row of desks where specific groups sat. She could sit anywhere.

Once everyone had arrived the teacher had embarrassed her by asking her to stand up and introduce herself, but it wasn't too bad, nobody remarked on anything she said about herself, laughed or even looked bored. In fact she received quite a few welcoming smiles.

Unfortunately she wasn't able to enjoy any of this attention because as soon as the bell rang to signal the end of a class she would pick up her things as fast as possible and race to the next class without looking at anyone. She did so because she hoped to avoid bumping into Tyler Simms. _I hate him for ruining everything! Moving here could have been a great new start for me._ On the up side though, no one else had picked on her. She would definitely rather be invisible to those around her then to be a target.

She was relatively happy about how things were going, that was until it started raining. She had planned on disappearing somewhere outside during the lunch break, the grounds were huge. She had been looking forward to finding a good hiding place where she could just curl up with a book and a sandwich. But no, it had to rain._ How can I escape him now? _ She was very worried. At her old school, during the break, she would sit in the open area in the library. It was the one time each day that she would experience some peace because no one would dare do anything to her with Mrs. Masel, the librarian, being right there.

But here at Spencer, she wasn't even sure where the library was yet, it was such a big school and she had planned on asking Aaron to give her a proper tour later whenever he had time. She didn't know what to do, she knew Aaron was at football practice and that they weren't allowed to go back to the dorms until the end of the day. She had no choice but to go into the cafeteria.

.................................................................................................................................................................

**At lunch.**

Tyler and the gang were all sitting at their usual table. Tyler was staring at the doors to the cafeteria.

"Dude staring at the doors is not going to make her just materialise" Reid teased.

Even though it would appear that Reid thought Tyler was over reacting, the truth was that he was glad to see his brother back to his normal self. Tyler was always the understanding, reasonable one and Reid had found it very strange when Tyler had all of a sudden changed after he had caught Danielle cheating.

Tyler didn't even respond, he was too preoccupied with his thoughts about Ruby. _What the hell am I going to say even if she does let me speak to her?_

..................................................................................................................................................................

As she slowly walked to the Cafeteria she prayed that Tyler wouldn't be there or that he wouldn't she her. She was concentrating so hard on her prayers that she didn't notice her purse fall from her pocket or when a voice called out to her to tell her.

"Hey you dropped this" A girl about her height with nut brown, curly hair handed Ruby the purse. The girl was breathing a little heavily from running after her. Before she could say thank you, the rest of the girl's friends had caught up with her.

"Hey you're new here right? I think you're in my history class. I'm Hannah. You should come and sit with us".

Ruby didn't really have a choice, she was caught up in a whirl wind of questions and it was nice to have so many people want to know all about her. She decided not to look for him, she was in a big group and she was pretty sure that he wouldn't try anything while she was around other people. Last night at Nicky's she had walked right into it when she had gone to get the drinks by herself. That's why he and his gang had been able to approach her. But if she surrounded herself with lots of people, it should be fine. _I hope._

As the time passed she found herself having fun, everyone in Hannah's group was pretty nice, they had all swapped phone numbers with her and had found out which classes they shared together. They had even asked her to join them for a girly sleepover on the weekend. Ruby felt so overwhelmed. A part of her was paranoid and thought that it was possibly a trick that they wanted to be friends with her and that the whole school was going to play some kind of mean prank. But she fought these thoughts off. _I am not at my old school!_

"Oh my God Tyler Simms is coming over here" one of the girls, Lily, whispered excitedly. He's sooooooo hot!"

Any relief that Ruby had begun to feel while making her new friends left in that moment. She looked up and indeed Lily was telling the truth. She felt her heart beat rise. What could she do? If she ran, he could follow her and they would be alone. If she stayed...to be honest she was a little curious about what he could do with all these people around. As far as she could tell he hadn't spread any rumours about her and got the whole school on his side the way Josh had done.

When he got to their table Ruby was staring at her hands while the rest of the girls were staring straight at him.

"Excuse me ladies do you mind if I talk your new friend for a few minutes alone?"

Ruby felt the whole group's eyes on her. _Fuck, what do I do now?_

"Sure" they all said breathlessly.

Ruby inwardly rolled her eyes. _Oh come on ladies he's not that good looking._ Ruby felt herself get mad, this was all starting to feel too familiar and she didn't like it. In fact she hated it. All the girls had fawned over Josh and had treated him like a god. She desperately wanted things to be different for her at Spencer. She didn't want to be the one who let everyone walk all over her. She wanted to be the one in control. She didn't want to spend her days in fear, running to classes to avoid being bullied. She wanted to have fun, she wanted to feel relaxed. She had already missed out on so much. She didn't want her next two years to be the same as her previous two.

This thought scared her more than anything she could imagine Tyler was planning and she felt a spurt of self confidence that she had always hoped to develop, to defeat Josh with. She let the anger over the hurt she had felt in the last two years take over and she looked up and locked eyes with Tyler. She got up slowly and silently and walked confidently around the table, letting her shoes click sharply against the floor to display her control. All the while she glared at him until she was standing directly in front of him.

"Women with breasts like mine" she began in a strong and condescending tone, "don't talk to boys with faces like yours" ...

**Hehehe, I hope you guys liked it. I totally stole that line from "She's the Man" I love that movie.**

**I wonder how Tyler will react...**

**Please, please, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Rum

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Especially for your honesty 'Rose in Bloom 01', I hope this chapter has more flesh to it and doesn't seem like a 'filler'. "Let me know if you guys like it. I made it long just for you Miay225 ;)**

**Oh by the way I should have done this in the first chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Covenant!**

Well Tyler certainly hadn't expected anything like that! He heard the group of girls gasp in shock. Some of them giggled. His cheeks turned red with embarrassment and he was at a loss on how to respond. He had assumed that he could just turn the charm on and that everything would be fine. An apology, a few smiles, maybe some flowers and then he would no longer feel this guilty. But this girl was definitely not like any other girl he'd ever met.

Ruby was surprised by his silence. _Why is he not fighting back?_ She wasn't sure whether to take it as a good thing. She was just hoping it meant that she didn't seem weak like before and that now, he would leave her alone. But what if by acting like this she had simply stoked the fire? Would he come back later with a harder punch?

Despite these fears Ruby couldn't help but continue.

"You can go now you know?"she mocked.

She thought she saw a look of disappointment flash across his face as he turned around and walked away. _What does that mean?_

................................................................................................................................................................

"Women with tits like mine, don't talk to boys with faces like yours?" Reid was laughing. "Man I love this chick! She's got a pair on her! Bet you weren't expecting that!"

"No" came Tyler's quiet response.

Reid kept laughing.

Tyler glared at him and turned to listen to the teacher. Reid wasn't helping any.

"Oh come on baby boy you have to admit, it was a good line".

Tyler sighed while he copied down some notes from the board.

"No girl has ever reacted like that before, she hates me".

"So who gives a shit? Stop talking like a whiney bitch. Just move on, there are plenty of other chicks around".

This comment caught Tyler's attention.

"What? He looked up abruptly. "Reid, I wasn't trying to...I mean I-I'm not interested in..." Reid watched amused as Tyler struggled to find the words to deny his obvious interest in Aaron's little sister. "I was just trying...look I was stupid the other night, I only wanted to...I-it's not like that..."

Reid just smirked.

"Fuck off" Tyler grit his teeth and decided to ignore Reid for the rest of the class. If he hadn't, he would have noticed the huge smug grin on his best friends face.

..............................................................................................................................................................

It was finally the last class of the day. Advanced Literature. Ruby wasn't feeling so bad . The day was going well, she had made friends, she had stood up for self for the first time in a very long time and now she was finishing the day with her favourite class. It didn't even bother her that none of her new friends were in this class. In fact she was happy to be the only one in her year level to be smart enough to make it into the class of the year above. It was nice to have something that was hers, something that she was good at. She knew Aaron wouldn't be in this class, it wasn't compulsory, she just hoped Tyler Simms wouldn't be there either.

She found herself a little table in the middle of the room and began to take the things she would need out of her bag. She was interrupted by a quiet voice.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here?"

'_Yes, yes I do mind' _Ruby thought when she looked up to see who it was. Yet her answer was different to her thoughts.

"Sure, take a seat"

"Thanks".

There was an awkward silence.

"Look can we pretend like we haven't met yet? Hi my name's Sarah Wenham" the blonde extended her hand to Ruby with a hopeful smile.

_Well, I suppose there would be no harm in starting over._

Ruby stared at Sarah's hand while she decided whether to accept this peace offering.

_She did say some mean things about Aaron. But then again a lot of people misunderstand him because of the way he presents himself._

Sarah's smile faltered a little before Ruby took her hand and smiled.

"Ruby Abbot, nice to meet you".

It was all ok after that, they didn't talk about Aaron or what had happened at Nicky's the night before. It was the starting of a new friendship. By the end of the class they had both found that it was easy for them to talk to each other.

..................................................................................................................................................................

**Right after school at Nicky's.**

Ruby had caught a bus to Nicky's. Her thoughts were all over the place after her eventful day and she felt like a drink. It was 4.30 when she got there and she was happy to know that she had been right in thinking that almost no one would be there. There was an older couple in the back corner but that was it. No waitresses either, just the bar tender who was leaning against the counter reading a magazine.

He looked up when she sat at the bar.

"If you're here to ask about the weekend waitressing job, I'm sorry, you're too young".

He went back to reading his magazine.

"Uh no, I just felt like a drink"

He looked up with an expression that read '_What do you take me for?'_. "You're too young for that also, unless you mean a soda".

The only response he got was a sigh.

"Sweetheart you're dressed in your school uniform. I mean, I know I have a reputation about having a blurry vision when it comes to ID cards but honestly..."

"Ok, ok I'll just get a coke, it won't do the trick with the kind of day I had, but I'll take what I can get".

"Bad day?" Nicky asked as he poured out the coke.

"Depressing, I don't know what to expect of anything anymore, it's confusing". Ruby sighed.

Nicky looked at Ruby for a while and then sighed and pulled out a bottle from under the counter and poured some into Ruby's glass and made one for himself.

"Rum" he said to her questioning look, "Only because I've had similar day myself". And he raised his glass in mock toast and said "to depressing and confusing days..."

"May they bring lots of Rum whenever they come" Ruby joined in and giggled.

This little visit to Nicky's only made the day weirder (but better), she and Nicky ended up falling into a deep and meaningful conversation without realising it. She ended up staying for 2 hours, talking to him the whole time. She had learnt that today was the day his wife had passed away 3 years ago, he was obviously still in love with her which Ruby thought was beautiful as well as sad. And she had told him all about the things that happened to her at her old school and how she didn't know what to expect from Spencer. He had taken a liking to the kid, she seemed quite unique.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Days passed and before she knew it, it was the end of the first week. There had been no more drama's with Tyler. They had locked eyes in the hallways between classes every now and again, but that was it. She had always been the one to look away first, his gaze could be...intense. But she had brushed it off and forced herself not to care. She tried to focus her mind on other things, like Bordy, Aaron's friend. Aaron had introduced them and he had been really sweet. Ruby couldn't deny that she had a bit of a crush.

It was now Friday night and they were at Nicky's.

Aaron was sitting at a nearby table watching Bordy attempt to teach Ruby how to play pool.

"Good luck Bord, her attention span with this kind of thing is like 2 seconds".

"Ok so you hold the stick like this" he demonstrated.

Ruby giggled. "That sound's dirty".

Bordy turned around and mock scowled. "Are you not taking this seriously? Am I boring you?" he chuckled and winked at her.

_Damn he's got a nice smile. _Ruby shook her head a little in attempt to rid herself of these thoughts. _He's Aaron's friend, he's older than you and probably doesn't go for fatty's._

Ruby sighed. She believed what she thought was true, but that didn't mean that she shouldn't enjoy being friends with him.

"Well, I'm entertained by the way they sound" she offered.

"Sound?" Bordy was confused.

"Well they go 'click'!" she giggled as his confused expression deepened. "See I'll show you" and she took the cue sick from his hands and started aimlessly hitting all the balls. "Click...click...click, see? It's an awesome sound. Sexy even!"

As she went to do it again Bordy grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away from the pool table.

"Ok you are abusing this game, no more for you, you are officially banned from playing"

_Oh my God his hands are on my hips_. Rubie felt her heart race from excitement. _Stop it, just be cool._

She playfully pushed him away.

"Whatever man, you obviously have no imagination".

"Oh, is that right?"

She nodded cheekily.

"Well I imagine you getting us another round of drinks, how does that sound?"

Rubie rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine I'll go, lazy bum". She wanted to say hi to Nicky anyway.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Unbeknownst to Rubie, Tyler had been watching her and Bordy since he came into Nicky's with the gang. He couldn't hear what they were saying from where they were, but it was clear that Rubie liked Bordy from her body language. He didn't know why but he didn't like it. He hated how she smiled at him and laughed all the time. He hated that she was obviously having a good time. He hated how she looked sexy in her black skirt and tall boots. He licked his lips. He hated how every male that passed would look at her cleavage, not that she did anything to hide it. _What was wrong with her?_ And he really hated it when Bordy put his arms around her waist. _What the fuck is wrong with Aaron? He should be looking out for his sister and not let her near this prick. The Moron._

He looked away when he noticed her walking in his direction. When she passed their table. Sarah called out to her.

"Hey Rubie!"

"Hey"

"Come over here"

'_What the fuck is Sarah doing?_' Tyler and Rubie thought in unison.

"Have a drink with us"

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea". Rubie hated that whenever she was around these people she was very aware of her weight. _I shouldn't have worn this skirt tonight._ She was getting more self conscious by the second.

"Aw come on" piped up Reid. "Women with breasts like yours, never say no to a drink like this" and he stole Kate's martini from her hand and held it out to Rubie and winked.

"Hey I was just about to drink that" whined Kate and she smacked Reid's arm.

Rubie couldn't help but laugh. She took the drink and handed it back to Kate.

"Cute" she said to Reid.

"Many a woman has said that honey"

"I seriously doubt that sugar" she teased. She instantly took a liking to Reid, he made the awkwardness just that little bit easier. She stole a glance at Tyler, he was staring at his beer bottle and nothing else. "Ok, i'll sit and chat for a bit, only because you get points for sort of quoting me". And she took a seat near Caleb.

No one really knew what to say and their table was quiet for a long 30 seconds. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, her whole body was a aware. She wished she wasn't so nervous. The silence was broken by Nicky giving Rubie a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey beautiful, just thought I'd say hello and offer you and your friends some free drinks if you want"

Rubie was very grateful for this happy interruption.

"Aww thanks Nicky!"

"So is it a Rum day?" he smiled.

"Too soon to tell" she smiled back. "U?"

"Not today" he shook his head. "Anyways I gotta get back to work, just thought I'd check on you, it's pretty busy".

"No rest for the wicked" she winked.

"No kidding". He turned and yelled out to one of the waitresses, "hey Candy, give this table a round of free drinks"

The whole table was looking at Rubie in shock.

"Nicky was nice to you" Kate stated, bewildered. "He hates people. Do you know him?"

"Um, well, I met him this week".

"No way!" exclaimed Sarah. "He always seems so angry".

"Does he?" Rubie asked. "He seems nice to me". She shrugged.

"Well did you do anything? Like save his dog from a car running over it or something?" Kate asked.

"Nicky has a dog?" Rubie asked. Then she laughed. "What do you mean 'did I _do_ anything'? Well if that whole meaningless sex thing the other day counts for something, I guess I did. Did you know Nicky has a thing for handcuffs?"

Tyler looked directly at her. _Please be joking._

Rubie surveyed the whole table's facial expressions and realised most of them were not sure whether she was teasing.

"She joked" Rubie narrated herself.

They all laughed.

"What the fuck is going on?" All of a sudden, Aaron and Bordy were at their table glaring at the boys. "Rube I told you these guys were bad news".

"Come on lets go" Bordy grabbed Rubie by the arm quite roughly and then dragged her up. She could feel his fingers digging into her skin.

"Ow Bordy, that hurts!" Her eyes widened with pain.

"Let her go!" Tyler's chair fell to the ground as he stood up fast and grabbed Bordy's arm and pushed it away from Ruby.

Ruby looked at Tyler's angry face in shock while she rubbed the place where Bordy had grabbed her. _Did he just defend me?_

Aaron got in the way and pushed Tyler roughly.

"You stay away from my sister dickhead. Whatever's going on between us, you leave her out of it".

All the boys stood up.

_Oh, something happened and they really hate each other, it's not about me. Tyler probably uses any excuse to start a fight._

"Well I'm not like you Aaron, I wouldn't stoop that low".

Rubie tried to lighten the mood.

"So does anyone have a tape measure?"

Everyone looked at her.

"You know, so we could just see who's bigger now and save us all this macho drama".

Everyone laughed except Tyler, Aaron and Bordy. Though Rubie swore she saw a faint smile touch Tyler's lips.

"We're leaving" said Aaron and he walked away. Rubie knew that when he was like this it was best not to argue. She shot Sarah a look of apology, waved at the others and then followed her brother.

**Oh, Drama, Drama. Do you want to know what happens next? Please review...**


	6. Chapter 6: Pills

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been while. This chapter's especially for you alchemistic, thanks for the PM, I had a bit of a block but you gave me the inspiration to write a little more :)**

**I read over my last chapter recently and noticed that I started spelling Ruby like 'Rubie' – weird, sorry about that guys I must have been really tired. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Aaron didn't say anything on his way out.

'_Crap, he's really pissed'_ thought Ruby.

"So where do you want to go now?" Bordy asked Aaron.

Ruby rubbed her arm where he had grabbed her. _You should go jump off a cliff, jerk._ Her crush on Bordy was definitely over.

"Nowhere" Aaron answered sharply "I'm taking her home, I'll see you tomorrow".

Bordy nodded. "Ok man, I'll catch ya later". He knew to steer clear of Aaron when he was in a mood like this.

Ruby stayed silent during the car ride back to the dorms. She didn't want to provoke him into a fight by saying anything that he could misinterpret. She waited patiently for him to say what he needed to say.

It wasn't until she was safe and sound back in the dorms that he said anything.

"I don't want you hanging around with that whole group Ruby. I mean it!" his tone was serious and his facial expression showed that he was trying to be authoritative.

"Sarah's my friend..." she began calmly, but she was cut off.

"Well, not anymore. I forbid it" Aaron stated.

Even though Ruby had prepared herself in the car to be calm in reaction to anything her brother said, her temper flared at this.

"You forbid it? Aaron I'm not a child! You can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with!"

"I believe I just did"

They went on like this arguing back and forth until Aaron finally gave in and tried a different approach. He sat on the bed and sighed.

"Rube, I'm not doing this to control you, I'm just trying to protect you"

"Protect me from what?" Ruby snapped. She was still upset.

"Look those guys aren't nice guys, I know that to you they're nice to look at and they probably act all charming and all that, but that's exactly what it is, an act. As soon as they don't get their way, their true colours show and I don't want you to get hurt". Ruby saw the genuine concern in his eyes as well as the hatred for the ones he was speaking of.

Ruby sat next to him.

"What makes them so bad?" she asked in a gentle voice.

And Aaron went on to tell her about the situation with Danielle. However when a story involves more than one person and is told from one perspective only, the facts become somewhat skewed. By the end of the story Tyler ended up looking like the bad guy and had gained himself an enemy in Ruby.

"Look Aaron, I'll stay away from the guys, it's not like I was friends with them anyway, but Sarah's really nice to me and I really don't think she's a bad person. You can't convince me otherwise, I think she might turn out to be a good friend".

"But Rube, what do you know about picking good friends. I'm not trying to be a jerk, but you trust people too easily and then they end up screwing you over".

Those words stung. Ruby thought back to how easily she had trusted that Josh was a nice guy and she thought about how that had ended up. She swallowed hard.

"What would you know about good friends Aaron? She lashed out because she was hurt. "What a great choice Bordy was".

"What are you talking about? Bordy's a great guy, he's always had my back".

"Yeah I'll bet. That's not friendship Aaron that just means that he's a violent prick who's always up for a fight!" She turned her arm over from him to see the bruise that was appearing where Bordy had grabbed her that night.

Aaron stared at it in shock.

"Are you telling me Bordy did this?" He couldn't believe it. "How? W-when?" he stuttered.

"Are you kidding me? You were there when he grabbed me at Nicky's!" she yelled angrily.

"Oh" He was silent for a while. "Well, we were both angry that you were with those dicks" he began slowly, "He obviously didn't mean it Rube, it was an accident. I'm sorry it happened though".

Ruby thought about it, maybe it was just an accident. Bordy had been sweet to her so far, maybe he really was just trying to protect her and had just been too hard.

Aaron went back his dorms once Ruby had agreed to stay away from the sons of Ipswich and to be very careful around the girls too. She had begun to think that Aaron was right. How was she supposed to know who to trust?

"Fine" she had agreed quietly. "I won't trust Sarah or any of them, but maybe I'm right about her Aaron, maybe it's not that complicated and she just wants to be friends with me". But Ruby's self confidence had withered away, she didn't even believe her own words. _Who would want to be friends with me?_

...............................................................................................................................................................

It was Saturday morning and Ruby was out shopping to stock up her room. _More toothpaste , more facial wash...what else do I need? I really should have made a list before I came here._

Ruby was trying to shop as fast as she could, she didn't want to run into any of her class mates, especially Sarah or Tyler or their group. She just wanted to go back to her dorm and watch a movie or two. She really felt like avoiding people, she didn't want to have to deal with anyone, it was uncomfortable. It's not as if she liked being alone though, in fact she hated it, she had been so lonely back at home and now it felt like it was going to be like that again at Spencer. She just wanted to curl up in bed with a tub of ice cream. _Why is everything so hard?_

She turned to the next isle and bumped into someone which resulted in them dropping their shopping items including a bottle of pills that spilt everywhere.

"Shit" hissed a masculine voice. "Thanks a lot". It was Tyler._ Oh God what do I do?_ Ruby began to panic. _Stay calm you're in a public place, there's nothing he can do to you._ But Tyler didn't even know it was her, he was too focused on the pills, he didn't look up. He had even gotten down on his hands and knees to pick them up.

"I-I'm really sorry" Ruby said nervously and she got down on her knees too and when she reached out to help him pick up the pills she heard him gasp. She looked at him, he was staring at her arm where Bordy had grabbed her. The bruise had now turned a dark blue or purple like colour and it was obvious by the marks where his fingers had dug into. Tyler's eyes shot up to hers.

"No uh, it's fine" he began.

"I'll pay for them" Ruby said quickly. The last thing she wanted was for Tyler Simms to have another reason to dislike her.

"No, no seriously it's cool, I'll just get another bottle".

Rubby nodded and got up to leave, she really didn't want to be there, her shopping could wait. Even now when it was just the two of them she was conscious about the way she looked. _I shouldn't have worn these pants. _

Tyler stood up with her, he wanted to say something so that she wouldn't leave.

"I uh, you should take this" he said and took something of the self and held it out to her.

Her curiosity got the best of her and she took it, it was a tube of some kind of cream or gel. She looked up at him confused. She didn't get it.

"For your arm" he said in a gentle but serious voice. "It should help it heal quicker".

"Oh" was all Ruby could say for a while. _Why is he being nice? _"I uh... thanks" she stuttered as she put it in her shopping basket. She looked up and they locked eyes. His gaze was so intense and she couldn't look away. _God his eyes are so beautiful, like the ocean._ Neither of them looked away, she felt her heart beating faster as the heat rose to her cheeks.

'_She's so beautiful'_ thought Tyler as he saw her cheeks flush red. His eyes dropped down to her full red lips and he breathed in a shaky breath. He took a step forward and unconsciously licked his lips, he was in a trance and didn't understand what he was doing until she took a quick step backwards. His eyes snapped up to hers and he saw nothing but fear, this brought him back from his trance, it angered him a little, she shouldn't fear him, he would never hurt her, unlike Bordy. He hated that she couldn't see that he was a bad guy. He couldn't believe that after he had grabbed her like that last night that she still left with him.

"Yeah, well believe me you'll need it with the company you keep" he said harshly.

He saw her eyes narrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know. Look if you can't tell what kind of person you're brother is by the friends that he keeps you're obviously not that bright." _Shit, maybe that was going too far. _Tyler opened his mouth to apologise but Ruby spoke first.

"Oh really, well what about you and the friends that you keep? What about Danielle? What does having her as your ex say about you?"

Nothing could have prepared her for what his reaction was.

**Want to know more? You know what to do. I'll give you a clue. Review! Review! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Eyes of Black

**Hey guys, thank you all so much for the reviews. I know it's short but at least it's an update. Special thanks to alchemistic again, you're so sweet to encourage me the way you do! Big hugs xo. I hope you all like it...**

Tyler felt his body vibrating with unimaginable fury. '_Control your powers_' he commanded himself. He could feel the power bubbling up inside him as if it were one with his anger, desperately craving release. He imagined his power rising up and pulling the foundations of the roof down so that it would crash to the floor. _NO!!! Think of the innocent people you could hurt, think of Ruby, you don't want to hurt her, obviously she's been misinformed!_

He felt himself calm down slightly at his reasoning. He was still furious, but he had a handle on his powers now.

Ruby watched in horror as Tyler's eyes turned pure black and then back to an ocean blue. _No that's impossible, it must have been a trick of the light. _She took a step back in fear, unsure of what she had just seen.

Tyler saw her move backwards but he was faster, he grabbed her firmly by her upper arms.

"What the hell do you know about Danielle?" he spat out in a low voice. He felt her body shake nervously as she took in a quick breath, she was obviously scared, but he refused to let go. She said nothing and wouldn't look him in the eye. This just infuriated him more.

"Tell me!" he half yelled and he shook her so that she would look at him. It was a gentle action even though his tone was dangerous. When their eyes, met Ruby saw something in them that she didn't expect to see, his anger was there loud and clear, but it was his pain that she saw. It was the kind of look Aaron would have when he was masking some deep pain he had, with his anger. Everything changed in that moment of realization. She felt sorry for him. She couldn't control her shaking though, when Aaron was like this she knew however bad it got he would never hurt her but she had no idea how Tyler would be.

"Is there a problem here?" interrupted a customer. He was an older male, a young teenage girl around 11 or 12 was close behind him, obviously his daughter.

They were both pulled out of their reverie. Tyler let go of Ruby quickly.

"No everything's fine thank you" snapped Tyler and walked past glaring at the man. Once he was out of the isle and out of view, the man turned to Ruby.

"Are you alright?" he asked kindly.

"I'm fine" Ruby smiled. "Thank you" she added warmly and went to leave. As she walked past the girl she could tell that she been a little scared about the scene she had witnessed between her and Tyler.

"I love your top" Ruby said gently to the girl while looking at the pictures of the characters from High School Musical on the girls shirt. "Zac Effron's pretty cute". The girl smiled.

"Yeah..." she agreed shyly.

As Ruby turned the corner to the next isle she heard a loud crash and a few screams of surprise. She ran to see what all the commotion was. She was in time to see Tyler walking out the door.

"They just flew out" gasped one of the lady customers. "All of them".

"Unbelievable" said another.

"How on earth did that happen?"

Everyone was looking at a massive mess of all the items from Isle one on the floor. And all the shelves were empty.

"It was like magic" said a youngish boy clutching a copy of one of the Harry Potter books.

"Don't be ridiculous honey, we've talked about this, your too old to be believing in things like that" answered his mother.

"Then what happened?" Ruby heard him ask his mother. She didn't have an answer.

Ruby bent over with the other customers to help the store manager and the other workers to pick the items up and put them back into place. '_How odd_' was all she thought. If her mind wasn't so occupied by the tortured look on Tyler's face as she mentioned Danielle, she would have found the whole scene unsettling considering the history of this town and the black she had seen in his eyes. But it's funny how the mind can trick itself and sometimes ignore the truth.

I**t's sad to say, but for the next few months my updates for all my stories will be few. School has gotten a lot harder, more busy and just draining. I'll try my best to update every 2 weeks, but no guarantees . It's possible that my twilight story will get more attention from me because I have a few more ideas for that one :( **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Invited

**This chapter's just for you alchemistic!**

Ruby stayed at the store for about an hour helping to clean up the mess. When she returned back to the dorms she found an invite to an open party slipped under her door. It was going to be at Hannah's place. Ruby felt a mixture of excitement and anxiousness. The last party she had been to was at Josh's friend's house. Remembering what had happened there she decided that she wasn't going to go.

"Hey, knock, knock," Aaron was at the door, leaning against the frame with a mini bottle of strawberry milk.

"Hey big brother, what are you doing here? Are you checking up on me? You do know that you saw me about 12 hours ago right?"

"Just bringing strawberry milk for my favourite sister," he answered as he held out the milk to her. She took it and looked at it suspiciously. She opened the lid and smelt it, only to mock him.

"I'm your only sister," she replied. "It's not laced with anything right? Because I think drugging me to sleep so that I don't go to Nicky's again or something, is going a little beyond the call of duty as my brother." She was teasing him, but she did know him enough to know that he wanted something.

Aaron laughed. "Can't get anything past you can I?"

"No," Ruby shook her head and then took a slip of the milk. "I'm just too smart for you." They both smiled.

"I actually wanted to know if you were going to this open party thing next weekend?"

"Why?" Ruby was starting to get annoyed by her brother's over protectiveness. She put the lid on the bottle then placed it on her side table. She then turned to the bags from the store which she had placed on her bed and began to unpack them.

"Was just wondering," he shrugged casually as if he didn't care.

"Sure you were," she muttered as she moved to the bathroom to unpack her toiletries.

"I think you should go Rube," Aaron said a little loudly so she could here from the other room.

"Why?" came her slightly muffled voice.

"Because I know you're scared to."

He heard her stop unpacking and he moved to the bathroom to see her. She was crouched on the floor, her hand gripping a packet of soap that she was going to put in the cupboard under the sink. She was looking down.

"I'm sorry Rube," he began gently. "But the best way to move on and get away from everything that you've been through is to give yourself the opportunity to see that everyone's not like those people at your old school."

He moved towards her and crouched down next to her. She turned to look at him slowly.

"Ok," she agreed softly in defeat.

"It'll be ok, you'll probably have heaps of fun! Of course Bordy and I will be with you. That way no jerks have a chance of harming you even if they wanted to." His mind drifted to the sons of Ipswitch.

"Great." She said sarcastically. "Strawberry milk comes with free guard dogs."

"Hey!" exclaimed Aaron. "I resent that!"

Ruby laughed. "Oh please, with the way you've been acting lately I'm surprised you haven't developed a bark."

"Woof, woof," Aaron said as he rolled his eyes. Ruby giggled.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................

The weekend of the party didn't take long to arrive. Ruby was very nervous even before she had gotten there. It had started when she had tried to pick out what to wear. She decided to go with her black skirt, tall boots and blood red top which revealed quite a bit of her neckline. She had her hair down and had even attempted a little make up. When Aaron and Bordy had come to pick her up she had made sure to avoid talking or being next to Bordy as much as possible.

When they arrived, the music was already pumping loudly and there were many cars parked all along the street.

"Oh my God!!" came Hannah's squeal as she saw her new friend. "Ruby you look so gorgeous, I may even be into you!" Ruby smiled. _Maybe this won't be so bad._

"Well don't tell my girlfriend that," Ruby replied and winked.

"What?" asked Bordy, suddenly interested.

"That was a joke," sighed Hannah as she turned to look at Bordy. Her eyebrows were creased. It was clear to Ruby that Hannah didn't like him.

"So who else is here?" Ruby asked as she looked around the crowded room of people.

"Oh almost the whole school!"

"You're place is so big!" said Ruby, impressed.

"Yeah well mum and dad are visiting my grandma for a few weeks, so I thought I'd put it to good use. Come on, come hang out with the gang."

Ruby looked at Aaron and winked.

"Stay close!" he said seriously. Ruby nodded as Hannah tugged her away to another room.

"Oh crap! I didn't lock Mum and Dad's bedroom. The gang are around here somewhere. I'll be back in a tick."

"You're parents have a lock on their bedroom door?"

"Yeah probably don't want me to catch them in the middle of 'the act'," replied Hannah as she left to go upstairs to lock the bedroom.

"Ew," Ruby muttered to herself. She turned to look around the room but she didn't see any familiar faces. She moved to the next room which had a pool table and a bar. _Nice. I could do with some liquid courage._

When she got to the bar she ordered a strawberry daiquiri. She didn't drink much, she had never had the chance to, but she had always wanted to know what a strawberry daiquiri tasted like.

"Ruby!" she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see Sarah and her gang near the pool table. The four boys were playing pool while the girls were sitting nearby watching. Sarah motioned for her to come over to them. Ruby looked around to see if Aaron and Bordy were around. The last thing she wanted was a repeat of the other night at Nicky's. They weren't there, so she moved to join Sarah. Her heart was beating faster with every step she took to get closer. She wondered what Tyler would say to her or if he would say anything at all.

Tyler had looked up immediately when Sarah had shouted her name. Reid followed his line of sight and smiled when he saw that it was Ruby who Tyler was looking at. He also noticed that Tyler was looking more and more furious as she came closer.

'_Oh God maybe I should turn back'_ thought Ruby.

**Hope you like it.**


	9. Chapter 9: Enter the red headed bitch

**Hey guys, I'm avoiding my homework, so here's another chapter! I hope you like it! Hey alchemistic, I updated before you even asked me!!! Hehehe. Please review!**

Before she could even think about whether to turn around or to join them she felt a hand on her arm gripping her tightly.

"Where to you think you're going?" Bordy asked her as she turned to face him. He looked angry as his eyes darted towards the sons of Ipswich.

"I-I was looking for you," Ruby stuttered. She thought it would be best to lie since she didn't want a repeat of the other night. After all this time her bruise was still in the process of healing.

"Good!" said Bordy and he steered her towards the bar to get himself another drink, he was already on his second one. Neither Ruby nor Bordy noticed that Tyler was watching them or that he somehow managed to summon the strength to break his cue stick in half as he saw them walk away together.

"Come on, let's go find Aaron," he said as he took a sip of his beer.

She let him lead her towards another room as she downed her drink in one gulp and put the glass down on the nearest table. She felt her anger rise as he placed his hand at the small of her back to guide her. The anger was directed more towards herself than to him, she didn't like how she was acting like a doormat. She was sick of being a pushover. She should be able to hang out with who she wanted and she shouldn't be scared of Bordy. But she was. She couldn't deny it. As the days passed he was beginning to remind her more and more of Josh and his pathetic followers. As they made their way over to the couch that Aaron and his mates were sitting on, Ruby decided to take control. In one quick movement she stepped away from Bordy determined to do what she wanted.

"I'm going to find Hannah!" she said firmly and then whipped around and walked quickly out of the room. Bordy stared after her angrily but didn't follow her. On her way to find Hannah and the gang, she bumped into a girl she had never met before. She was tall, with long wavy red hair and she was dressed to kill. Short skirt, tight top, tall boots and thick eyeliner. Practically every guy was looking her way and Ruby wondered what it was that made her dress like this. The girl was just asking to be treated like a prostitute. Not that Ruby wasn't guilty of wearing revealing clothes sometimes, but that was just so people's eyes would drawn to her top half and not to the part that she felt made her look like a cow.

"Oh sorry," she began to apologise.

"Watch where you're going!" snapped the red haired girl. She looked Ruby up and down as if she were not worthy of her time. "You know honey if you lay off the ice-cream, you'd actually be able to judge the distance between you and another person more accurately."

Ruby swallowed hard and felt the tears begin to form in her eyes. She looked around and saw that a few people were looking at them. She began to think that things were never going to change, no one would stick up for her and she was going to end up just like she was back home. The fat loser that everyone would pick on.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Is there a problem here?" Hannah asked. "You're not being rude to my friend here, are you Kira?" Ruby turned around and looked at Hannah in surprise. She couldn't believe that someone was actually defending her. She saw that the rest of the group were standing behind Hannah, a few of them had their arms crossed and were glaring at this girl whose name was apparently Kira.

And that was all she needed to be confident enough to stick up for herself.

"No Han, she was just showing me the latest fashion for hookers, she was about to tell me which street corner she would be walking later on tonight." Ruby smirked and saw Kira's eyes narrow.

"Why you little bitch!" Kira stepped forward until there was no space between them. "Stay out of my way Tubby; I could make life hell for you here if I wanted." She spoke in a dangerously low tone. But Ruby wasn't afraid; in fact she was sick of people trying to push her around. She took a step backwards and made a face as if she was disgusted.

"You know Kira; you might consider a breath mint." The people around them laughed. "What is your problem anyway?" But she didn't give Kira a chance to answer. "Oh I see what's going on here. It's ok Kira I've had to deal with this kind of thing a lot, and you know, I'm flattered and everything, but you're just not my type." The people around them continued to laugh.

Kira's cheeks went red. "I am not a lesbian," she spat out. "And if I were, do you seriously think I would go for a girl who is best friends with her refrigerator?"

Ruby felt her cheeks go red also.

"Well do you seriously think that I would be intimidated by someone who can't even afford a whole dress? What are you trying to do? Get raped? Its girls like you who give us women a bad name. Some of us actually respect ourselves enough to -"

But she was cut off as Kira lunged at her knocking her to the ground. She felt a sharp sting across her cheek as Kira slapped her.

"You stupid bitch!" Kira yelled and grabbed Ruby's hair.

"Oh my God, Kira what is wrong with you!" Hannah tried to pull Kira off. Ruby surprised them all by hitting Kira back.

"Get off me you whore!" Ruby couldn't contain her anger, she let all the negative feelings she had experienced since moving to Ipswich envelop her and she took it out on the bitch who dared insult her over something as trivial as accidently bumping into her. Things went blurry as she let the rage course through her veins, all she saw was Kira. They rolled around on the floor hitting and pulling and punching and grabbing. Ruby didn't notice when the music stopped, she didn't notice when Tyler and his gang entered the room and she didn't notice when some random drunk guy called to his friend to come watch them.

"Hey dude, check it out! Cat fight!"

It all stopped when Aaron entered the room and pulled Kira off his little sister.

"Kira, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Teaching this little cow a lesson! What's wrong baby?" asked Kira confused. Aaron would never usually care if she acted this way.

Aaron's eyes became two little slits and Kira took a step backwards, she was surprised and scared at his anger.

"That's my sister you're talking about," he practically growled. Kira's eyes widened in surprise. "Apologise to her right now!"

"I'm sorry," Kira said quickly to Ruby.

Ruby didn't answer; in fact Ruby wasn't even looking at Kira. She was staring at Aaron wide eyed.

"She's you're girlfriend?" she asked her brother. Her eyes moved to Bordy who was standing next to Aaron. "He's your friend," she then looked at Kira. "And she's your girlfriend." Her eyes then drifted to Tyler who was staring at her and then back to Aaron.

"He was right," she said. "Judging by the people you surround yourself with, you're an asshole!"

Her brother's mouth flew open in surprise. A couple of the people watching gasped. No one ever talked to Aaron like that unless they wanted a beating.

He stepped forward, but she stepped backwards quickly and raised her hand.

"Don't touch me! Don't talk to me and don't follow me!" she whipped around and pushed her way through the shocked crowd of people. As she made her way to the front door, she passed the stereo and turned it back on. The music began pumping loudly once more.

"Don't worry Aaron, I'll make sure she's safe and I'll drive her back to the dorms," said Hannah and she left to get her keys. Aaron nodded and turned to glare at Kira and then walked away. She followed him.

Reid turned to his best friend. "Is it wrong that that cat fight totally turned me on?"

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Come on let's go make sure she's ok."

**I hope you all liked it! Please review! On another note, if you like Remus/Tonks stories from Harry Potter check out my story, I've updated heaps! Check it out and tell me if you like it! There's a new chapter for my Edward/Bella twilight fic too, let me know what you think!!! **


End file.
